Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of alarm apparatus. Specifically, the present invention is related to the field of dual-mode alarm apparatus for flat sporting equipment such as skis and snowboards. The two modes of the alarm are: in the first mode, the alarm detects motion upon a key switch enabling action; or in the second mode, the alarm can be triggered by the disconnection of a tether switch between the user and the flat sporting equipment, to help the user to find his flat sporting equipment if it is lost in the snow.
Description of the Prior Art
Ski alarms have been discovered in the prior art. However, the inventor is not aware of any prior art which provides the combination of the present invention's unique features.
The following 12 patents are the closest prior art of which the inventors are aware.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,461 issued to Vroom et al. (hereafter the "Vroom Patent") on Mar. 19, 1991 for "Ski Equipment Theft Alarm".
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,523 issued to Pruett (hereafter the "Pruett Patent") on May 30, 1989 for "Ski Beeper".
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,456, issued to Heller (hereafter the "Heller Patent") on May 23, 1989 for "Ski Security Device".
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,328 issued to Larson (hereafter the "Larson Patent") on Jul. 29, 1986 for "Ski Tracking Alarm".
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,720 issued to Donovan (hereafter the "Donovan Patent") on Aug. 8, 1989 for "Anti-Theft Ski Alarm".
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,433 issued to Petaja (hereafter the "Petaja Patent") on Jul. 21, 1981 for "Emergency Locator Beacon for Skis".
7. U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,724 issued to Anderson (hereafter the "Anderson Patent") on Oct. 26, 1976 for "Theft Alarm".
8. U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,675 issued to Horn et al. (hereafter the "Horn Patent") on Apr. 17, 1973 for "Cycle Alarm Apparatus".
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,157 issued to Miller (hereafter the "Miller Patent") on May 10, 1977 for "Theft Alarm for Portable Articles".
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,322 issued to Yeski (hereafter the "Yeski Patent") on Aug. 13, 1985 for "Ski Theft Alarm and Runaway Ski Locator".
11. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,943 issued to Soleimani (hereafter the "Soleimani Patent") on Feb. 14, 1989 for "Remotely Controlled Briefcase Alarm".
12. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,828 issued to Wolf (hereafter the "Wolf Patent") on Feb. 26, 1980 for "Movement Sensitive Anti-Theft Alarm".
The Vroom Patent discloses a system for protecting skis from theft. The Vroom Patent utilizes a motion sensor connected to a timer which ensures that the duration of motion is significant enough to signal the alarm. A code generator and a transmitter sends a unique signal over radio frequency to the person holding the receiver, to notify the person of movement of the skis. The Vroom Patent device mounts within the ski bindings.
The Vroom Patent is significantly different from the present invention, partially because of the location of the mounting, which is in the ski binding and not on the surface of the ski alone, and the absence of a signaling capability in the event that the ski is lost and buried in the snow. Furthermore, a light emitting diode (LED) display for the surface of the device is not disclosed, therefore, the packaging aspect of the present invention is also different from the Vroom Patent. Finally, the motion detector in the Vroom Patent is only vaguely mentioned as a motion sensor switch and is not defined in detail as a mercury activated switch which can signal the change in position from any activated orientation.
The Pruett Patent discloses a ski beeper which assists a skier in locating a ski which detaches from the ski boots. The activator is mounted on the plate of the ski boot binding and not directly on the ski as in the present invention. In addition, the Pruett Patent does not have the motion detector capability. The Pruett Patent is basically a mechanically switched device which becomes active when the boot is disengaged from the binding. The circuitry in the Pruett Patent is therefore not in the same category as the circuit element combinations in the present invention.
The Heller Patent discloses a ski security device which can sense movement of the device by means of a conductive tether which generates an alarm activated signal to a sounding device upon movement of the skis. A digital code is used to lock and unlock the alarm device through communication with a microprocessor. The Heller Patent also differs substantially from the present invention because of the lack of varying modes of operation, such as the mode for tracking lost skis. In addition, the present invention does not utilize a microprocessor for realizing the objectives of the invention. The present invention utilizes passive and active electronic components in conjunction with switches, including a mercury position sensor switch. In addition, the present invention has the capability of being comprised in an alternative embodiment with means for transmitting and receiving signals activating and deactivating various switches in each device.
The Larson Patent discloses a ski tracking alarm which has an audible alarm contained in a housing which attaches to the ski. The alarm is sounded when the ski boot is disengaged from the ski binding.
The Donovan Patent discloses an anti theft ski alarm which involves a coded sequence of digits to activate and deactivate the alarm. The alarm is set to prevent theft by triggering a sound alarm when the skis are moved by an unauthorized person.
The Petaja Patent discloses an emergency locator beacon for skis which assists in the retrieval of lost skis in thick snow by means of a strobe light which is activated by a sensor that senses separation of the ski equipment and the skier.
The Anderson Patent discloses a theft alarm which has a transmitter that produces a radio frequency signal to indicate that the device is being tampered with. The signal is detected in a receiver which changes the position of a magnetically activated switch.
The Horn Patent discloses a cycle alarm which can transmit signals to a remote receiver. The cycle alarm has an angle sensing mercury switch which can detect tilting or vibrations.
The Miller Patent discloses a theft alarm for portable articles which detects motion. The alarm could be triggered by a movement which is short in duration, in which case, the alarm will shut off soon afterward. Sustained movement will cause the alarm to emit a continued, pulsating alarm sound.
The Yeski Patent discloses a ski theft alarm and runaway ski locator which can sound an audible signal when the cable which forms a part of a locking device is cut, or when the ski is detached from the boot.
The Soleimani Patent discloses a remotely controlled briefcase alarm which utilizes a receiver coupled to a siren which is mounted in a briefcase and which can be activated by a remote transmitter. The concept is to activate the alarm siren in the event of an unauthorized person running off with the briefcase.
The Wolf Patent discloses a movement sensitive anti-theft alarm which triggers the alarm circuit by means of a photosensitive sensor. The triggering is sent to a delaying circuit which is operably connected to an arming means. A light detecting means at the triggering portion of the circuit is adjusted to an effective sensitivity to a light source for detecting movement or vibrations which indicate the theft of the article being moved.
Although the above discussed prior art patents have disclosed many different types of alarm apparatus, each one of the prior art patents, except the Yeski Patent serves either as on anti-theft apparatus which only detects the motion of the ski, or as a lost-tracking apparatus which only detects the disengagement of the ski. Although the Yeski Patent can be used for both anti-theft and ski-tracking purposes, it did not use a motion sensor for the anti-theft purpose, but instead used the same cable and clip assembly for both ski-tracking and locking (anti-theft) purposes. This is understandable because a motion alarm must work when the ski is in stationary condition, but a disengagement alarm must work when the ski is in moving condition. None of the prior art patents has disclosed an alarm apparatus which combines these two alarms into one single unit. Therefore, it is highly desirable to have such a dual-mode ski alarm apparatus.